Just For This Night (Sequel of You're Prettier Than Me)
by rizd.o12
Summary: Mereka hanya ingin saling membahagiakan satu sama lain meskipun hanya untuk satu malam / HUNHAN and some couple of EXO / GS


**Title: **

**Just For This Night (Sequel of You're Prettier Than Me)**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Xi Luhan (EXO)**

**- Oh Sehun (EXO)**

**~HunHan~**

**And other couple**

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Summary:**

**Mereka hanya ingin saling membahagiakan satu sama lain meskipun hanya untuk satu malam**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine, this story is mine**

**Note:**

**hai hai..sequel ini dibuat karena ada beberapa reader yang minta sequel.**

**baru tadi malem ini buatnya dan maaf kalau gak bagus.**

**soalnya dari awal emang cuma iseng bikinnya. dan gak nyangka kalau bakal ada yang minta sequel.**

**yasudah...**

**I MADE IT SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN SHIPPER**

**.**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Sebuah ruangan tempat manusia mengisi perut mereka dengan berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman, terlihat sangat ramai siang itu.

Kantin. Ruangan itu biasa disebut dengan nama itu.

Ya. Kantin di Seoul National University of Arts. Kantin yang selalu ramai saat jam makan siang begini. Puluhan mahasiswa menyerbu tempat itu untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar usai mendengar ceramah dari dosen yang tak jarang membuat mereka tertidur di kelas.

Nah, rasa kantuk di kelas sepertinya terbawa sampai di kantin oleh sesosok makhluk yang kini sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin yang berwarna putih.

Heeei..apa ia tidak tahu bahwa meja kantin itu fungsinya untuk tempat makan? Sejak kapan beralih fungsi sebagai tempat tidur?

.

"Sehunnie, _ireona_! Makanannya sudah datang"

Sesosok makhluk yang secara fisik tak jauh berbeda dengan makhluk yang tertidur itu berusaha membangunkannya dengan mengguncang pelan bahu sosok yang dipanggil 'Sehunnie' itu.

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari orang yang tidur di hadapannya, sosok berwajah cantik sekaligus tampan dalam waktu bersamaan itu dengan senyum jahil mengambil sumpit dari mangkuk makanannya lalu menggunakan sumpit itu untuk 'menyumpit' hidung mancung si sosok yang tertidur.

"HWAAA~ _EOMMA_! HIDUNGKU DIGIGIT ANAK RUSA!"

Dan sosok yang tadinya tertidur itu berteriak dengan sangat kencang dalam keadaan yang entah sudah sadar atau belum. Suaranya membuat seisi kantin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pembuat suara.

Oh! Sepertinya masih belum sadar. Mungkin ia tadi bermimpi sedang bertarung dengan anak rusa, dan tiba-tiba di dunia nyata ia disumpit oleh manusia yang mirip rusa.

"MAKANYA KALAU AKU BILANG BANGUN, KAU CEPAT BANGUN, OH SEHUN!"

Pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu segera menegakkan badannya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Atau berusaha mencari anak rusa yang tadi menggigitnya dalam mimpi?

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkanku? Dengan mencium bibirku mungkin?", tanya Sehun dengan wajah super datar. Heran deh! Bagaimana bisa ia tetap memasang wajah datar padahal kata-katanya menggoda begitu?

"Diam dan cepat habiskan makananmu atau sumpit ini akan masuk ke lubang hidungmu!"

Dan kalimat jahanam itu berhasil membuat Sehun segera memakan makanannya tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya sumpit masuk hidung? Hanya menjepit hidung saja rasanya sakit. Itu menurut Sehun.

.

Mereka makan dalam diam.

.

Ya. Diam.

.

"Selesai~", ucap Sehun setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Huh. Wajahnya sudah segar sekarang. Sudah tidur siang..sudang makan siang. Sempurna sekali!

"Ehm, Luhan. Sabtu malam kau ada acara?", tanya Sehun pada sosok 'kembarannya' yang tak lain adalah sosok kekasihnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Masih ingat dengan skenario 'pertukaran' yang mereka lakukan?

Yap! Hubungan mereka masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Masih seumur jagung sih.

Tapi lumayan lah ya~ masih anget-anget gitu deh.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan ekspresi yang lebih baik saat berbicara? Setidaknya, angkatlah sudut bibirmu itu sedikit saja", kata Luhan. Ia cukup gemas melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

Luhan, mungkin kau harus mengatakan pada kekasihmu bahwa: _"Life is never flat. So, face also never flat"_

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku", balas Sehun. Masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Gadis berambut pendek itu pasrah pada kekasih datarnya itu.

"Aku tidak ada acara. _Wae_?", tanya Luhan. Ikut-ikutan berkspresi datar.

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang ngupil dengan santai dan tanpa dosa.

"Tak bisakah kau berubah menjadi rusa kecil yang manis? Hilangkan kebiasaan premanmu itu, Xi Luhan!", kata Sehun. Ia bicara dengan nada serius sekarang.

Luhan sontak menghentikan aktivitas asyiknya dan balas menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"_Wae? _Kau tak menyukaiku apa adanya? Kau mau aku berubah menjadi _princess _cantik yang bisa kau banggakan? Kau malu padaku, huh?", tanya Luhan dengan ketus.

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Sungguh. Maksud Sehun bukan seperti itu. Ia tentu menerima Luhan apa adanya. Ia bahkan suka melihat Luhan yang penampilan fisiknya mirip dengannya. Tapi ia hanya melihat kadang Luhan bertingkah terlalu _manly _dan cuek. Dan itu membuat Sehun geram.

Apalagi tindakan ngupilnya barusan. Coba kalau orang lain yang melihatnya? Pasti Luhan akan ditertawakan!

"Luhannie, _listen to me. _Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku han-"

"Lupakan, tuan Oh! Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu!", kata Luhan yang langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi dari kantin.

Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan tatapan sedih.

Mengapa ia tidak mengejar kekasihnya?

Itu karena Sehun tahu benar karakter kekasihnya itu. KERAS KEPALA. Sama seperti sang ayah tercinta, Kris.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di atas ranjang dengan sprei warna pink yang manis dan imut.

"SEHUNNIE MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ya! Kau mau membuat kami tuli, huh?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nada super jengkel.

Bagaimana tidak jengkel? Luhan dengan seenaknya datang ke rumahnya, berbaring di ranjang tercintanya, lalu berteriak dengan suara yang sangat keras. Bahkan burung-burung yang tak sengaja terbang di dekat kamar Baekhyun pun langsung mati dibuatnya. Itu berlebihan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Luhannie?", kali ini Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sabar dan lembut. Sifat keibuan Kyungsoo muncul.

Saat ini, ketiga sahabat itu memang sedang berkumpul di kamar Baekhyun.

Luhan datang 10 menit yang lalu. Ia mengganggu kegiatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik dengan _catalog fashion _mereka.

Dan selama 10 menit itu Luhan hanya diam saja. Baru saat ia berteriak itu, Luhan membuka suaranya.

"Jelaskan pada kami! Dari tadi kau hanya diam, lalu tiba-tiba berteriak! Lama-lama aku akan melemparmu keluar dari jendela!"

Dan ancaman Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Pria cadel, albino, kurus, dan kering itu sangat menyebalkan! Ia tak bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Hiks..", Luhan mulai bercerita dengan terisak. Hei..gadis _tomboy _macam Luhan bisa menangis juga ternyata!

"Ya! Jelek-jelek begitu kan ia kekasihmu! Kenapa harus menyebut segala kekurangannya begitu? Huft..Mungkin kalian hanya belum bisa saling menerima. Kalian berpacaran terlalu cepat. Baru seminggu kenal langsung berpacaran. Dan lagi, cara kalian untuk menjadi pasangan itu juga sangat aneh. Aku tak habis pikir kalau kalian membohongi kami semua!", kata Baekhyun. Ia masih sedikit sebal mengingat HunHan _couple _yang dengan sangat kejamnya mempermainkan semua orang. Walaupun sebenarnya kesalahan itu sudah dimaafkan sih. Tapi efeknya masih membekas.

"Baekhyun benar. Kalian hanya perlu saling memahami dan saling mengenal saja", ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengelus lembut punggung Luhan untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Tapi..hiks..aku bahkan menerima sifatnya yang datar, dingin, dan tukang tidur. Hiks..ia saja yang tak bisa menerima sifatku..", balas Luhan.

"Kalian masih sama-sama muda, Lu. Emosi kalian masih labil. Bisa jadi kalian hanya salah paham saja", kata Baekhyun. Eh? Ia berasa sudah tua saja ngomongnya!

Luhan masih terus terisak. Kali ini ia sudah ada dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Begini saja, besok kau temui Sehun. Dengarkan penjelasannya", usul Kyungsoo.

"_Shireo! _Aku belum mau menemuinya!"

Dan Baekhyun plus Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencoba sabar menghadapi sifat keras Luhan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi sebelum berangkat kuliah, Sehun datang untuk menjemput Luhan di rumahnya.

Orang tua Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama sudah mengetahui hubungan anak-anak mereka. Dan mereka menerima dengan baik hubungan itu.

Terutama Kris!

Ia sangat heboh dan bahagia saat tahu Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih. Itu memang impian Kris sejak lama. Akhirnya anak perempuan satu-satunya itu laku juga. Bisa tenang hidupnya sekarang!

Ia juga tidak marah saat tahu HunHan membuat 'permainan' yang sangat konyol dengan saling menukar posisi.

Luhan dan Sehun tentu masih ingat dengan reaksi Kris saat tahu bahwa keduanya berpacaran.

_"Apa? Jadi Luhan sudah punya pacar? Dan..dan ini pacarnya? Aigoo..ternyata tampan! Dan wajah kalian mirip!"_

Lalu ditambah dengan perkataannya yang ini:

_"Luhannie! Berhentilah berdandan seperti anak laki-laki! Appa sudah punya anak laki-laki. Sehun adalah putra idaman appa!"_

Dan saat itu Luhan merasa tubuhnya mengecil karena sang ayah seperti lebih menyayangi Sehun daripada dirinya.

.

.

Namun kedatangan Sehun di rumah keluarga Xi pagi itu harus berakhir dengan tangan hampa.

_"Eh? Luhan tadi berangkat bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"_

Begitulah perkataan Tao saat Sehun datang ke rumah keluarga Xi.

Luhan menghindari Sehun.

.

Itu kesimpulan yang Sehun ambil.

.

Menghindari hanya karena masalah sepele.

.

Itu kesimpulan selanjutnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Luhan! Dengarkan aku dulu!", Sehun menarik tangan Luhan setelah keduanya selesai kuliah. Mereka hanya kuliah satu mata kuliah saja hari ini. Dan sekarang waktu juga masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

Luhan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan malas menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa lagi?", tanya Luhan.

Sehun tak bicara. Ia hanya menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajak gadis _tomboy _itu untuk berjalan menuju taman kampus.

.

Tempat mereka membuat kesepakatan konyol..

.

Tempat mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih..

.

Dan kali ini, tempat itu akan menjadi saksi apa lagi dalam hubungan keduanya?

.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk tak menerima sifatmu atau apapun itu yang kau pikirkan. Kau salah paham", jelas Sehun. _To the point, _tanpa basa-basi. Yap! Sesuai karakternya selama ini.

"Lalu kemarin itu apa?", tanya Luhan dengan nada sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin kau lebih sopan, Lu. Aku menerimamu apa adanya, tapi kalau kau tidak sopan, kau juga yang akan menjadi bahan ejekan. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi", kata Sehun dengan tulus.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tahu? Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Kau datar, dingin, pemalas, tukang tidur...semuanya. Aku menerimamu apa adanya..", kata Luhan. Mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum bicara lagi.

"Aku juga ingin kau menerimaku apa adanya. Kita memang butuh waktu untuk saling memahami. Memahami kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing"

Sehun menatap mata rusa Luhan dengan seksama.

"Kau benar, Lu. Kita harus belajar saling memahami", kata Sehun.

"Tapi..aku baru tahu ternyata kau juga merasa tak nyaman dengan sifatku. Ya, walaupun kau berhasil menekan rasa tak nyamanmu itu. Tapi..hal itu memberiku sebuah ide", imbuh Sehun. Ia lagi-lagi mengeluarkan seringai menyeramkan.

Sehun memang susah berekspresi, tapi ia dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan seringai saat waktu-waktu tertentu! Aneh!

Ck! Apa taman kampus ini akan menjadi saksi dari sebuah kesepakatan lagi?

"Sekarang masih hari jumat kan? Besok malam aku akan mengajakmu menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Jongdae. Waktu di kantin itu, aku ingin mengajakmu bicara masalah pesta itu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah kita bertengkar..", Sehun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin, besok sabtu kita harus mencoba memperbaiki diri. Aku mengubah diriku yang dingin, datar, dan semua sifat burukku menjadi lebih baik. Dan kau pun begitu. Mengubah sifat yang menurutmu kurang baik. Ingat, ini bukan karena aku tak menerimamu apa adanya, tapi ini karena aku ingin kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Bagaimana, _my baby?", _tanya Sehun dengan lembut. Ada secuil ekspresi di wajahnya. Tak seperti biasanya. Walaupun memang hanya secuil sih.

Luhan tampak berpikir. Lagi-lagi sebuah kesepakatan. Kenapa kekasihnya itu sangat suka membuat kesepakatan?

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Luhan tahu jika ide Sehun memang ide yang baik.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan lembut. Ia sunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"_Arraseo. _Aku setuju. Dan sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu", kata Luhan.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dengan tatapan teduh. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman walaupun sangat kecil.

"Aku juga minta maaf, _chagiya. Saranghae"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

"Aku turut senang. Setidaknya, kau tak akan berteriak lagi di kamarku", kata Baekhyun pada Luhan setelah Luhan bercerita bahwa dirinya dan Sehun sudah berbaikan.

Sekarang, ia, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo sedang makan bertiga di kafe.

Luhan sengaja berpisah dengan Sehun di kampus tadi untuk menemui dua sahabatnya itu.

Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk meminta bantuan?

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki diri?", tanya Luhan.

"_Hey girl.._sangat banyak yang harus kau lakukan. Sangat banyak!", jawab Kyungsoo dengan mantap.

"Apa maksudmu? Maksudmu, aku ini sangat tidak baik sehingga semua hal dari diriku harus diperbaiki?", Luhan bertanya lagi.

Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Maksudku adalah, lihat penampilanmu sendiri", jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

Dengan cepat, Luhan meneliti penampilannya sendiri.

_"Apa yang salah?", _batinnya.

"Begini, Luhan yang cantik dan manis. Selain sifatmu yang urakan itu yang harus diperbaiki, kau juga harus memperbaiki penampilanmu ini", jelas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata bulat yang berbinar imut.

"Bukankah kau bertindak layaknya preman karena penampilanmu yang urakan ini? Jadi secara tidak langsung, untuk mengubah sifat premanmu, kau juga harus mengubah penampilanmu. _Arra?", _tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ini penampilanku dari dulu", balas Luhan.

"Justru itu! Penampilanmu ini butuh sebuah inovasi besar!", kata Kyungsoo lengkap dengan seringai ala Jongin.

_Aigoo.._ia mulai ketularan Jongin!

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_MWO? _Kau ingin berguru padaku?", Chanyeol berteriak usai mendengar permintaan Sehun.

Jongin dan Sehun yang duduk di depannya langsung menutup telinga mereka.

Serangan suara _bass _Chanyeol menggema di seluruh ruang kamar Jongin. Dan itu tak baik untuk pendengaran.

"_Ne. _Kumohon bantu aku", jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ya cadel! Kau itu aneh sekali! Kau minta tolong pada Chanyeol _hyung _untuk membantumu agar bisa berekspresi, tapi barusan kau memohon dengan datar!", balas Jongin sambil melempar bantal ke arah Sehun.

"Si hitam benar. Mulai sekarang, kau harus berusaha melatih otot-otot wajahmu. Aku akan mengajarkanmu", imbuh Chanyeol dilanjutkan dengan memamerkan senyum menawannya yang amat sangat lebar. Mengerikan! Lebih mengerikan dari seringai Sehun, Jongin, maupun Kyungsoo!

Sehun menghela nafas ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi wajahnya, lalu mulai menarik-nariknya secara _random. _Katanya sih supaya otot-otot wajah Sehun tidak lagi kaku.

Yaaa..Sehun harus menurut dengan kata-kata sang _master._

"Jadi ingat baik-baik. Senyum itu ibadah. Dimanapun..kapanpun, kau harus tersenyum", kata Chanyeol. Memberikan petuah sok bijaknya.

"Aku tidak setuju! Jika Sehun tersenyum dimanapun dan kapanpun, ia bisa disangka gila!", balas Jongin.

"Ya _pabbo! _Maksudku bukan begitu. Maksudku, tersenyumlah ketika berpapasan dengan orang yang kau kenal, tersenyumlah ketika selesai bicara, dan lain sebagainya. Pokoknya kau harus bisa berkespresi!", jelas Chanyeol.

Dan Sehun semakin menghela nafas berat.

_"Ini akan sulit", _batinnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Trio LuBaekSoo sedang asyik menjelajahi sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar di Seoul.

Ini bukan _hobby _Luhan. Ia sama sekali tak suka berbelanja.

Lebih baik ia bermain futsal, basket, atau bermain catur dengan ayahnya yang membosankan itu!

Tapi karena paksaan dari duo sahabatnya yang super cerewet, ia akhirnya memilih menurut saja.

"Luhannie! Cara jalanmu jangan seperti itu! Kau ini benar-benar preman pasar! Sekarang perhatikan cara jalanku", pinta Baekhyun. Ia segera mempraktekkan cara jalannya yang sudah seperti model kucing berjalan alias _catwalk _itu.

Luhan memperhatikan cara jalan Baekhyun dengan eskpresi jijik. Menurut Luhan, Baekhyun berlebihan.

"Sekarang kau coba!", kata Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk dengan malas dan mencoba berjalan seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa keras melihat cara jalan Luhan yang sangat aneh.

Tingkah konyol mereka bertiga membuahkan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Ya, mereka bertingkah konyol di pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus mengajari Luhan tentang banyak hal yang bisa memperbaiki diri seorang Xi Luhan. Mulai dari cara jalan, cara bicara, cara tersenyum, cara tertawa, dan lain sebagainya.

Pelajaran yang mereka berikan terpaksa dihentikan saat mereka sudah sampai di salah satu toko gaun.

"Coba yang ini!", kata Baekhyun sembari menyodorkan sebuah _long dress _berwarna biru tua pada Luhan.

"_Shireo! _Biru itu warna Chelsea! Aku tidak suka memakai apapun yang berwarna biru!", balas Luhan.

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa kalau Chelsea? Jongin suka Chelsea! Chelsea itu hebat! Dan lagi. Kau bilang kau tak memakai apapun yang berwarna biru kan? Lalu apa warna buku yang kau pakai menulis kemarin? Lalu warna sedotan jus yang kau gunakan untuk minum di kantin? Juga warna gun-"

"DIAM KAU, DO KYUNGSOO!", bentak Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyelesaikan kata 'gunting biru'.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku ambil yang ini saja!", kata Luhan sambil mengambil sebuah _dress _berwarna merah menyala dengan efek _blink blink _di seluruh bagiannya. Luhan tak peduli dengan model gaunnya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya warna MERAH. Warna kebanggaan _The Red Devils, _Manchester United.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sontak membelalakkan matanya.

"_Aigoo.._itu seperti _dress eomma _ku saat beliau kencan pertama dengan _appa _ku. Sangat ketinggalan jaman!", kata Kyungsoo.

Nyali Luhan menciut. Ya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu _fashion. _Sama sekali.

Dengan lemas, ia kembalikan _dress _norak itu ke tempat asalnya. _Pray for the dress~_

Mata ketiganya bergerak untuk mencari-cari gaun yang sekiranya lebih pas untuk Luhan.

Dan seketika mata mereka berhenti di satu _dress _yang sama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Sementara itu, di tempat lain.._

Chanyeol sedang merasa sangat frustasi karena Sehun tak jua menguasai ilmunya.

Di lain sisi, Jongin sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka Pororo pemberian Kyungsoo dua hari yang lalu.

Ini masih sore, tapi pelajaran yang diberikan Chanyeol pada Sehun membuat Jongin mengantuk.

Pelajaran yang menurut Jongin amat sangat konyol.

"Lemaskan otot-otot wajahmu. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang begitu, huh?", tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang lemas.

3 jam _nonstop _ia terus mengoceh menceramahi Sehun.

.

"Alismu! Jangan terlalu tegang begitu! Seperti alis _angry bird _saja!", imbuhnya.

Dengan mata sayu, Chanyeol masih berusaha serius mengajarkan ilmu yang dikuasainya sejak masih dalam kandungan sang ibu.

.

"Matamu jangan terlalu tajam seperti itu. Kau ini jadi terlihat seperti serigala di lagu EXO! _Calm down. _Buat tatapan matamu menjadi lebih lembut dan bersahabat! Anak kecil bisa langsung menangis kalau kau menatap dengan tatapan begitu!"

.

"Senyummu itu masih tiga jari! Buat itu menjadi lima jadi!"

.

Dan suara Chanyeol terus mendominasi kamar tidur Jongin sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Sementara Sehun tak banyak bicara. Hanya mencoba memainkan ekspresi wajahnya sesuai dengan instruksi si _happy virus._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa ia benar-benar mau berubah?", tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Sekarang ini Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol sedang ada di rumah Jongin.

Ya, tadi pukul 5 sore Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berpisah dengan Luhan.

Sedangkan pukul setengah 5 sore, Sehun meninggalkan kediaman seorang Kkamjong.

Dan sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam saat mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah Jongin.

"_Ne. _Ia belajar bersungguh-sungguh walaupun sangat sulit. Aku heran. Apa sulitnya untuk berekspresi? Iya kan, _baby _Baek?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Bagaimana tidak mantap? Keduanya itu kan _happy virus _sejati yang selalu jago berekspresi.

"Luhan sendiri bagaimana? Aku tak yakin ia akan berubah dengan cepat", kali ini Jongin yang bicara.

Wajahnya terlihat segar karena tidur lebih dari 4 jam selama Sehun dan Chanyeol tadi belajar di kamarnya.

"Kau benar. Luhan sulit untuk berubah dengan cepat. Tapi kami berusaha mengajarinya untuk bersikap lebih sopan. Setidaknya, ia tak akan ngupil di tempat umum lagi. Juga, kami sudah menyiapkan alat dan bahan untuk _makeover", _jawab Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi dengan seringainya.

"Heeei..kenapa kau meniru seringai andalanku? Kau mulai ketularan diriku, _my baby _Soo", kata Jongin sambil mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"HATCHIII!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah bersin di wajahku? Dasar Luhan menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun memarahi Luhan yang dengan tidak _elite _nya bersin di wajahnya saat gadis _eyeliner _itu sedang memakaikan bedak pada Luhan.

Sekarang sudah hari sabtu dan mereka sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta.

"Bedak itu masuk ke hidungku, _pabbo! _Bagaimana aku tidak bersin!", bentak Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda untuk memoleskan bedak di wajah cantik Luhan.

"Kau sama sekali tak pernah memakai _make up?", _tanya Kyungsoo. Ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu sambil duduk di atas ranjang Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Issh! Jangan menggerakkan kepalamu!", bentak Baekhyun. Luhan seketika diam.

Tangan Baekhyun begitu lincah memainkan satu persatu alat _make up _yang memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

"_Cha_! Selesai! Sekarang cepat pakai gaunmu! _Ppali!", _pinta Baekhyun setelah selesai dengan urusan _make up _nya.

Luhan segera mengganti bajunya dan kini kita tampilkan seorang Xi Luhan yang berbeda!

Luhan kini mengenakan _long dress _merah yang menyapu lantai. Tenang, warna merahnya tidak menyala dan menusuk mata. Warna merahnya cukup lembut.

_Dress _itu merupakan dress tanpa lengan. Kain yang menutupi bahu terbuat dari kain transparan sehingga bahu putih Luhan masih bisa dinikmati dengan cukup jelas.

Terdapat bordir sederhana di bagian dada hingga ke perut. Bordir _simple _namun manis dan jauh dari kesan norak.

"_Aigoo.._aku bisa masuk angin kalau malam-malam pakai baju begini!", protes Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eh? Kenapa dadamu sangat rata, Lu?", tanya Kyungsoo sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah dada Luhan.

Wajah Luhan sontak memerah karena malu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang penting ini asli!", balas Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum _evil _dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Tangannya ia simpan di belakang punggung.

"Baek-Baekhyun! A-apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Luhan. Ia sedikit terbata karena melihat aura hitam menguar dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Dengan masih setia memamerkan senyuman _evil _nya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangannya dari tempat persembunyiannya dan membuat mata Luhan membulat.

"A-apa itu?", tanya Luhan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya supaya dadamu tak lagi datar", kata Baekhyun sembari memaksa untuk memasukkan segumpal busa ke dada Luhan.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan Luhan menggema dengan tidak indahnya.

Dan sayangnya, teriakan yang tidak indah itu masih akan berlanjut karena Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dengan seringai jahatnya.

Menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sangat _evil._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Sehun's House_

Sehun sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Ia meratapi wajah tampannya, mencoba melatih ekspresinya.

Tersenyum, tertawa, dan lain sebagainya.

Semua yang telah diajarkan oleh sang _master._

"Bagaimana? Sudah menguasai semuanya?", tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Menurutku sih sudah. Menurutmu bagaimana?", Sehun balik bertanya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Wah wah..kurasa Chanyeol _hyung _berhasil!", pekik Jongin setelah melihat ekspresi di wajah Sehun.

"Ingat. Senyuman itu harus datang dari hati. Senyum palsu dan asli itu berbeda. Semua bisa dilihat dari mata. Jadi, tersenyumlah dengan tulus", kata Chanyeol. Ia sendiri sedang tersenyum tulus ke arah Sehun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tiga pangeran tampan turun dari sebuah mobil mewah tepat di depan rumah Jongdae.

Sehun memakai kemeja hitam, Chanyeol memakai kemeja putih, dan Jongin memakai kemeja biru muda.

Efek angin muncul begitu ketiganya sudah berdiri di samping pintu mobil yang baru saja ditutup.

Efek angin yang entah dari mana datangnya itu dengan lembut menggerakkan rambut mereka bertiga sehingga menimbulkan efek _cool _yang berlebih.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion, _mereka mulai berjalan untuk masuk ke rumah Jongdae.

Ekspresi yang sok _cool _tetap mereka sunggingkan.

Adegan di atas mirip seperti F4 di BBF kan? Tapi karena hanya 3 orang, kita sebut saja mereka dengan F3.

.

.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berada di dalam rumah Jongdae. Menunggu tiga putri cantik mereka.

"Apa mereka sudah berangkat?", tanya Chanyeol.

"_Ne. _Tadi _baby _Kyung bilang bahwa mereka sudah berangkat. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai", jawab Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Dan sebuah pemandangan mengagumkan dan mempesona kembali hadir di depan rumah Jongdae.

Tiga putri cantik turun dari sebuah mobil berwarna putih.

Luhan dengan gaun merah, Baekhyun dengan gaun merah muda, dan Kyungsoo dengan gaun biru tua.

Efek angin kembali muncul. Menerbangkan rambut-rambut mereka yang panjang.

Eh?

Panjang?

Rambut mereka bertiga?

Sejak kapan rambut Luhan panjang?

Jawabannya adalah..

Sejak Kyungsoo menyerang Luhan dengan sebuah _wig _panjang berwarna keemasan yang sedikit bergelombang.

_Wig _itulah yang membuat Luhan berteriak untuk kedua kalinya di kamarnya.

Pasalnya, Luhan sangat amat tidak mau memakai rambut palsu itu.

Tapi akhirnya?

Kyungsoo dengan sadis memakaikan _wig _itu di kepala Luhan. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih tertempel manis disana.

.

.

Ketiga putri itu melangkah dengan _slow motion _ke arah tiga pangeran mereka yang entah sejak kapan sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan anggun. Sangat anggun.

Lalu Luhan?

Ia berjalan dengan kaku karena _high heels _sialannya itu sangat mengganggu! Ia tentu tak biasa memakai barang begituan!

Baiklah, kita tengok sebentar ekspresi para pangeran.

Chanyeol: mulut menganga lebar, bahkan melebihi senyum lima jari andalannya. Telinga juga makin lebar. Matanya membulat walaupun tak sebulat milik Kyungsoo. Sangat berbinar melihat Baekhyun.

Jongin: tiba-tiba melakukan '_Kingkong dance_' yang ada di MV Growl saking terpesonanya melihat kecantikan Kyungsoo. Kulitnya bahkan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi putih (baiklah. Yang ini fitnah dan tidak nyata)

Sehun: ekspresinya sulit diartikan! Wajahnya terlihat kebanjiran ekspresi! Benar-benar sulit diartikan! Terlalu tersihir oleh pesona Luhan!

.

.

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengajak pasangan masing-masing untuk pergi, sehingga meninggalkan dua pemeran utama kita.

"H-hai..", sapa Sehun dengan canggung. Ia tersenyum dengan begitu tulus hingga membuat Luhan terbengong.

Senyuman itu berasal dari hati. Terpancar jelas dari tatapan matanya. Matanya seakan ikut tersenyum. Sebuah ekspresi yang belum pernah Sehun tunjukkan sebelum ini.

"H-hai juga, Sehunnie. Uhm..kau tampan. Dan..aku suka ekspresimu", balas Luhan.

_Gesture _Luhan sangat sopan dan _girly. _Sehun suka melihatnya.

Sepertinya BaekSoo sukses melatih Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Kali ini bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah senyum lima jari. Ia sudah mengukur sebelumnya.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan lalu mengajak kekasihnya itu masuk.

Sehun tertegun menyadari bahwa Luhan berjalan dengan lembut dan sopan. Tidak ada kesan urakan dan preman yang selama ini selalu dijumpainya.

"Kau cantik", puji Sehun saat mereka sudah berhenti berjalan.

Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"_Gomawo. _Kau juga sangat tampan, Sehunnie"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan penuh cinta.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat ekspresif. Sangat menunjukkan raut bahagia, bangga, dan penuh cinta.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Sehun melihat Luhan sangat anggun, lembut, dan sopan.

"Aku menyukai dirimu yang sekarang. Menyukai rambut panjang dan keanggunanmu. Tapi, jika itu tak membuatmu nyaman, tetap jadilah dirimu yang biasanya. Setidaknya, aku pernah melihat dirimu yang berbeda. Walaupun hanya untuk malam ini", kata Sehun. Masih dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Sesuai kata Chanyeol, ia tersenyum setelah selesai bicara.

"Aku juga menyukai dirimu yang sekarang. Sehun yang penuh ekspresi di wajahnya. Tapi, jika kau juga tak nyaman, aku tak masalah jika melihat dirimu yang dingin, datar, dan menyebalkan itu. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Setidaknya, aku melihat kesungguhanmu untuk berubah demi diriku. Setidaknya untuk malam ini", balas Luhan. Juga dengan tersenyum lembut dan penuh ketulusan.

"Ya, untuk malam ini. Selanjutnya, kita harus belajar untuk menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Kita harus lebih saling mengenal"

Perkataan Sehun diangguki oleh Luhan.

Sehun mendekati wajah Luhan dan mencium keningnya lama. Tak peduli dengan tatapan para tamu undangan di pesta ulang tahun Jongdae.

_"Setidaknya, untuk malam ini saja aku ingin menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, baby Lu" - Sehun_

_"Setidaknya, untuk malam ini saja aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu lagi, my Sehunnie" - Luhan_

**END**

* * *

**terimakasih yang udah review buat You're Prettier Than Me sampai minta sequel nya.**

**gak nyangka itu FF ada yang baca. hehe.**

**pokoknya FF ini special for you..**

**Mind to review again? :)**


End file.
